


Last Laugh

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Laugh

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering ectoBiologist [EB] \-- 

uu: YES. HUMAN JOHN. IT IS I.  
uu: I BET YOU NEVER EXPECTED. THAT I COULD POSSIBLY HAVE OBTAINED YOUR "CHUM HANDLE".  
uu: HAHAHAHA. HA. HA. HA. HOW WRONG YOU WERE JOHN HUMAN. HOW WRONG YOU WERE!  
uu: I BET THAT YOU ARE JUST PISSING YOUR PANTS. OUT OF SHEER FEAR. OF THE HORRIBLE JEERING. THAT YOU KNOW I MAY NOW UNLEASH. ON YOUR SORRY ASS. AT ANY TIME I SO CHOOSE.  
EB: sorry, who's this again?  
uu: IT'S ME. YOU IDIOT.  
EB: and... who are you?  
uu: I NEED NO INTRODUCTION. BUT I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW. THAT I AM THE MOST HONORED AND TALENTED ARTIST. IN ALL OF THIS UNIVERSE. OR ANY UNIVERSE.  
EB: i see. good for you. what's your name?  
uu: I HAVE TOLD YOU ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.  
uu: I SHOULD NOT TELL YOU IT. AS IT WOULD BE BREAKING *THE RULES*. RULES WHICH HAVE NO PURPOSE ANYMORE! BECAUSE I HAVE KILLED THE PERSON BINDING ME TO THEM. HAHAHAHA.  
EB: "the rules"? are you meant to be one of those fairies from the fairly oddparents?  
EB: that's so lame. you should really come up with a better story to troll someone using next time.  
uu: I AM JEERING YOU. NOT TROLLING YOU. *TROLLING* IS FOR IDIOTS. AND INFERIOR SPECIES. WITH WRETCHED CANDY CANE HORNS.  
uu: BUT SINCE YOU HAVE BESTED ME IN BATTLE ONCE BEFORE. I WILL TELL YOU PART OF IT ANYWAYS. IT IS LIKE A PRIZE. A PIDDLY LITTLE TREASURE THAT YOU MAY RECEIVE. TO BATE YOUR EXCITEMENT. UNTIL I HAVE THE CHANCE TO MURDER YOU.  
EB: or maybe, juuust maybe, it's like a wish that a fairy godparent might grant to a poor, unfortunate child.  
uu: MY NAME IS CALIBORN.  
EB: hahaha, are you serious? that's the stupidest name i've ever heard, dude!  
uu: YOU THINK YOU CAN BEST ME. WITH YOUR PETTY INSULTS. BUT I WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH.  
uu: HA.  
uu: HA.  
uu: HA.  
uu: THAT'S ME. HAVING THE LAST LAUGH.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

**Author's Note:**

> so, what's the deal with how overcomplicated it is to properly format your pesterlogs? amirite, folks? haha...ahh.


End file.
